Pecados Capitales
by Kunoichi Kawai-chan
Summary: Una serie de siete one-shot en los que Sasuke y Naruto reflexionan sobre cada uno de los pecados capitales y como ellos han incurrido en éstos. SasuNaru
1. Soberbia

**Titulo:** Pecados Capitales.

**Pareja:** SasukexNaruto

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, Lemon, Y es posible que contenga uno que otro _**spoiler**_ del manga.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Bueno, como dice en el disclaimer, una serie, de one-shots, cada uno referente a uno de los pecados, y narrado en primera persona por Sasuke y Naruto, en turnos, a excepcion de uno que es compartido.

**

* * *

**

**Soberbia**

"_La soberbia no se trata de sentir orgullo de lo que eres, sino del menosprecio de lo que es el otro, el no reconocer a los semejantes."_

El orgullo es un término que me define bastante bien, siempre he aparentado hacia los demás una actitud en la que quiero demostrar que soy mejor que todos y que no me importa lo que piensen, porque su opinión simplemente, no me interesa.

Pero la cosa no llega hasta ahí, debido a mi obsesión de querer poder, para realizar mis deseos de venganza, ese orgullo se tornó en soberbia, que si bien no son términos iguales, si están muy compenetrados. Fui soberbio cuando renegué de los consejos y enseñanzas que otros quisieron otorgarme, poniéndome siempre a la defensiva y alegando que solo yo estaba en lo correcto, porque solo yo podía tener noción de lo que estaba sintiendo y de las razones que me guiaron por el camino que decidí seguir, ya que, ninguno de ellos podría jamás comprender lo que viví.

Fui soberbio cuando no quise aceptar a mis compañeros como tales, poniéndome a mi mismo por encima de ellos en todo momento y echándoles en cara que jamás me llegarían ni a los talones.

Pero sobre todo, fui soberbio con una persona en especial a la que siempre me negué a reconocer , alguien con quien sin darme cuenta acabe desarrollando una cierta rivalidad y eventualmente una amistad, extraña, pero ahí estaba.

Fue con él, con el Dobe, con quien llevé ese término a su máxima expresión, siempre haciéndole ver que él no era nada comparado conmigo, incluso llegué a decírselo claramente muchas veces en su propia cara, que nunca iba a aceptarlo como a un igual, que él no podía compararse conmigo, que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a superarme, cosa que por supuesto lo hacía rabiar y salirse de sus casillas, lo cual nos llevaba a que siempre acabáramos peleándonos, y por su puesto que yo, para alimentar mas esa soberbia, me mantenía siempre en mi posición, fuera cuales fueran las razones de la discusión, solo yo y únicamente yo podía tener la razón , lo que dijera él no importaba, lo que dijeran los demás igual, todo el tiempo mantenía mis posiciones mas por propias que por verdaderas, porque después de todo, esta cualidad de que hablo, no me permitía aceptar jamás un error, porque eso para mi sería, una humillación.

Esta característica de mi personalidad, me llevó a cometer muchos errores, el mas grande de ellos haberme alejado de los que me querían, porque ahora sé que es así, ahora estoy conciente de que en realidad nunca estuve solo. Pero para darme cuenta tuve que pasar por mas de una, me fui del que era mi hogar, me alejé de la que se había convertido en mi familia, aunque yo no los aceptara como tales, lo dejé todo por cumplir una promesa que me había echo años atrás, de destruir a ese ser en el que antes confié ciegamente y que después me traiciono, acabando con mi vida, mis ilusiones y mis sueños infantiles. En realidad fue ese evento el que desató mi orgullo y mi personalidad tan cerrada y fría con los demás, porque antes de eso, no solía ser así, al contrario, era solo un niño bastante tímido que admiraba a su hermano y buscaba la aprobación de su padre.

Y esto me devuelve al principio, mi obsesión de venganza, mi deseo de ser mejor que todos, pero sobre todo mejor que mi hermano, sí, mi hermano, aquel causante de todas mis desdichas.

Por esa razón no podía admitir que un dobe como Naruto, me superara, pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo y yo no podía con eso, sencillamente era una decepción para mi, un fracaso, lo que nos lleva una vez mas al tema de la soberbia , el no querer reconocer que otra persona pudiera estar por encima de mi, eso significaba que no era suficiente lo que había echo hasta ahora, que mis planes no estaban saliendo como yo quería y que si no hacía algo pronto todas mis aspiraciones se verían derrumbadas, la desesperación que me causaba el que tal cosa pudiera ocurrir, me hizo aceptar la proposición de aquel que me ofrecía poder y la seguridad de que lograría mi meta, sin importarme que el precio fuera mi propia vida, después de todo, ese objetivo era lo único por lo que vivía.

Claro que luego, me hice de lo que me brindaba, y me deshice de mi "sensei" antes de que él pudiera cobrarme, y al final logré lo que tanto anhele, ¿y que paso?, nada paso, seguía estando solo, ahora mas que antes, la venganza no me devolvió nada y no me hizo sentir mejor, opuesto a esto, fue peor, pues mas tarde me entere de que ése al que tanto odié por instigación de él mismo, no era el verdadero culpable de lo que había acontecido, ¿y que sucedió entonces?, Sasuke Uchiha el vengador de nuevo al ataque, pero eso otra historia.

Lo curioso de todo esto es que, fue también el Dobe quién me "obligo", y no exagero al utilizar esa palabra, a volver, después de tanta insistencia por parte de él - y vaya que es insistente el Usuratonkachi - a reconocer mis culpas y a intentar retomar o mas bien iniciar una nueva vida, por supuesto que no me recibieron con los brazos abiertos , si es lo que se preguntan, pero conté con el apoyo del rubio revoltoso y también de mi antiguo equipo, que a pesar de todo , estuvieron conmigo.

En definitiva, el punto aquí es que Naruto, me ayudó a sopesar de alguna manera la idea de bajarle a esa arrogancia que aun tenía y a considerar en mi vida la inclusión de un poco de humildad, ya que a fin de cuentas, hubo muchas personas que me dieron una segunda oportunidad, por llamarlo de algún modo. Y por supuesto que no fue fácil, al fin y al cabo reconozco - cosa que me cuesta un trabajo enorme- que siempre llevaré mi orgullo por delante. Sin embargo, lo hice, y aunque no lo exprese con palabras , todos supieron que realmente me arrepentía y entendieron cuando muy a mi estilo, les pedí perdón, y me lo dieron, cosa que agradezco porque esa palabra es algo que, bueno … no se si pueda llegar a pronunciarla.

Y es que aunque ya no sea Soberbio, aun soy orgulloso, y seguiré siéndolo por el resto de mi vida, y eso de expresarme abiertamente, no va conmigo, aunque si pueda hacer algunas excepciones, pero solo con mi Dobe, si, exactamente, mi Dobe, porque es que, aun me falta por mencionarles que, dentro de todo este asunto de mi retorno y del echo de que él estuvo a mi lado apoyándome, ese lazo que yo relegué y que Naruto tanto defendió, acabo evolucionando en algo mucho mas fuerte. Efectivamente, el Dobe y yo ahora somos pareja y ahora compartimos nuestras vidas, acompañándonos mutuamente, llenando cada uno la soledad del otro, al fin y al cabo siempre tuvimos mas en común de lo que queríamos ver, y de alguna manera, siempre fuimos el uno para el otro.

En conclusión, mi consejo sería …

_Tengan el valor de reconocer las cosas como son, de tomar siempre el camino correcto, aunque eso signifique pasar sobre su propio orgullo, créanme, al final, vale la pena._

* * *

Proximo Capítulo: **Envidia.**

Gracias por leer...

Espero que consideren dejarme un comentario.


	2. Envidia

Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta mini serie de reflexiones, le agradezco a todos lo que leyeron el capitulo anterior.

Y gracias a quienes se tomadon unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un comentario.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Envidia**

"_La envidia suele definirse como la tristeza por el bien ajeno; un sentimiento desagradable que se produce al percibir en otro algo que se desea. Resentimiento o rivalidad por el éxito, logros y ventajas de alguien más" _

A ver, ¿qué puedo decir sobre la envidia?, que yo la he sentido ttebayo, desde que era muy pequeño, la primera cosa que envidié fue el amor, el amor que otros niños recibían y que a mi siempre me fue negado.

Siempre hubo en mí, durante toda mi infancia, esa mezcla contradictoria de emociones que te produce ese sentimiento llamado envidia, la tristeza por no poseer una familia, por no tener a alguien que estuviera conmigo -ni siquiera un amigo- el dolor por la forma en que me trataban, por la manera en que me miraban -la misma en la que muchos aún lo hacen- y la indignación por considerarlo injusto. Es que no entendía, ¿como podían desplazar así a un niño dattebayo?, ¿Qué les había hecho yo para que me dieran ese trato, para que me despreciaran de esa forma?, y aun sigo sin entenderlo, ¿Qué motiva a las personas a actuar así?, ¿tan grande es su temor?

Ahora se lo que soy, lo que llevo dentro, y puedo afirmar que no es justo ttebayo, ni para mí ni para los que son iguales a mí, pues, somos personas, seres humanos, con sentimientos y emociones. Pero ellos no lo ven, solo miran a un contenedor que guarda algo que odian, algo que temen, e incluso llegan a tener la ridícula idea de que nosotros somos el demonio que encerramos y no se permiten observar mas allá, que somos iguales a ellos, que solo somos un ser que tuvo la mala suerte de ser elegido para servir de jaula a una bestia, y los odié, admito que los odié por todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ser parte de ellos, que me reconocieran, que me aceptaran, que alguien me regalara aunque fuera una pizca de cariño, ¿patético no?, pero así era.

Y lo mas triste es que tuve que aprender a ser fuerte a la fuerza, no me permití dejar que me humillaran, no señor, no me dejé, y aunque fue doloroso, me obligué a mi mismo a ocultar el malestar que me causaba, me empeñé en ocultar mi dolor y mi rabia tras una mascara, mostrándome siempre al mundo con una sonrisa, esa que perfeccioné al punto de ser capaz de mostrarla con plena naturalidad, cuando en realidad lo que quería era llorar.

Y quizás, actué estúpidamente buscando llamar la atención de los demás, pero lo conseguí ¿no?, lo hice, y con esto logré mantenerme, les hice reconocerme, aunque fuera como el payaso de la escuela o la molestia de la aldea, fue mi manera de demostrarles que estaba aquí, vivo, a pesar de que insistieran en ignorarme, para mí era mejor eso a que relegaran de mi existencia.

Y si hay algo que jamás pude soportar, es esa mirada de hielo que me dirigían, aquella manera de verme, siempre me hizo sentir como si me clavaran un kunai al corazón, era como si de ese modo me dijeran silenciosamente que yo no les importaba, que mi existencia a ellos les daba igual, y que en realidad serían mas felices si desaparecía, eso era algo demasiado duro.

Pero seguí adelante y no permití que la rabia me consumiera, al contrario trate siempre de evitarlo a toda costa, yo quería que me respetaran , que me aceptaran, pero mas que todo que me apreciaran y me vieran a mi, a Naruto, no al jinchuriki de Kyubi, y quería ganármelo, con mi esfuerzo, demostrarles mi valía, por eso mi gran sueño, el ser Hokage, sueño que hoy puedo decir con felicidad que he alcanzado.

Pero no puedo olvidar que por mas que me hubiera esforzado, por mas que hubiera luchado, quizás esto no lo habría logrado de no ser por las personas que se convirtieron en mi familia, esas que estuvieron allí para mi. Empezando por Iruka-sensei y el abuelo Sandaime, a quienes mas tarde se sumaron Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan y Sasuke teme, seguidos por muchas otras personas a las que aprecio muchísimo, entre ellos, Jiraiya ero-sannin, Tsunade Oba-chan, Gaara y el pesado de Sai, quien , estoy seguro que, no va a tener una vida muy larga si sigue haciendo enojar a Sakura-chan.

Pero mi teme, es en definitiva la persona mas importante en mi vida, lo sé, eso sonó cursi, pero así es, Sasuke a pesar de que siempre me empeñaba en verlo como a mi enemigo, a causa de mis celos hacia él, sinónimos de esa cosa llamada envidia, se convirtió en mi mas grande fuerza de inspiración y mi mayor admiración, claro que eso él no la sabe ni lo sabrá nunca ttebayo, ni que estuviera loco para decírselo, eso incrementaría demasiado su ego, y créanme, así como está ya es demasiado grande.

Como sea, el punto es que desde que él perdió a su familia, atrajo mi interés, el solo hecho de que estuviera tan solo como yo, me hacía querer acercarme y ser su amigo, pero… siempre un bendito pero, mi temor a ser rechazado me lo impedía, y luego cuando Sasuke, increíblemente se volvió un ser inalcanzable para mi, fue mucho mas difícil, pues ese baka, se convirtió en la mayor promesa de la aldea, el niño prodigioso, único sobreviviente de un clan fantástico, amado por todas las chicas, y respetado -y en algunos casos odiado- por los chicos, admito que me sentí inferior en varias ocasiones, lo que ocasionaba que me sintiera celoso y hasta llegara a envidiarle, por eso lo declaré mi rival, y uno de mis objetivos era superarle, pero nunca lo lograba, y fue peor cuando fuimos compañeros de equipo, parecía siempre estar por encima de mi, a demás de que Sakura-chan, mi gran amor de la infancia estaba enamoraba del bastardo ese, claro que nada de eso me desanidaba, al contrario me impulsaba a seguir luchando, por eso digo que él me da fuerza para seguir peleando, él y todas las personas a las que quiero, son mi razón para hacerlo, tal y como nos lo enseño Kakashi-sensei.

Tanto fue así, que llegado a un punto, comencé a considerarlo mi hermano, por eso me dolió tanto cuando se fue y nos abandonó a todos, y más cuando me dijo que yo no le importaba y que sus lazos conmigo eran insignificantes para él, entonces me empeñé en traerlo de vuelta, y como me costó trabajo ttebayo, creo que eso es y será para siempre mi mayor hazaña, y mientras todo eso sucedía, mientras lo buscaba con desesperación y me obligaba a hacerme fuerte solo para traerlo, incluso estando dispuesto a dejar mi sueño de ser el Hokage de Konoha -ya que pesaba que si no era capaz de traerlo a él de regreso, y salvarlo, no podría jamás ejercer ese cargo- me di cuenta que en mis sentimientos hacia él, había algo mas que amistad, cariño, hermandad, admiración, había una cosa llamada amor, lo amaba, sí, soy tan idiota que me enamoré de él, increíble pero cierto, lo bueno es que es que me corresponde, recuerdo cuando nos hicimos pareja, fue después de que volvió, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, sobretodo porque Tsunade oba-chan me puso a mi a custodiarlo, en fin la cosa es que de una forma muy rara, en medio de nuestros pleitos, terminamos confesándonos que nos queríamos y seguidamente tuvimos otra batalla mas, pero de otro sentido, ejem …

Pero volviendo la punto, aun así, puedo decir con orgullo que logre librar toda esa envidia, porque actué de la forma correcta dattebayo, ¿Cuál fue?, pues, el haberme obligado a ser optimista, el haberme permitido soñar y trazarme metas, el haberme concentrado en ver los aspectos positivos de la realidad, por mas difícil que fuera, y eso, fue lo que marcó la diferencia, porque fue eso lo que me alejó del camino equivocado, y lo que me llevó a conseguir lo que hoy tengo.

Y si nos ponemos a analizar, aunque este sentimiento es algo que me ha acompañado a lo largo de mi vida, como a todos en realidad, al igual que la mayoría he podido mantenerlo en eso que llaman envidia sana, ya que afortunadamente, siempre se ha quedado solo en el deseo de poseer, nunca he intentado arrebatarle nada a nadie, y nunca lo haré.

En conclusión, mi consejo sería…

Siempre vean el lado positivo de las cosas, y si no tiene, invéntenselo, pero jamás se rindan, luchen por sus sueños, y recuerden que no necesitan lo que a otra persona causa felicidad para ser felices ustedes, ya la vida se encargará de darles lo que les corresponde, y créanme, cuando es algo que te ganas con tu propio esfuerzo, es lo más gratificante dattebayo.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo **Ira.**


	3. Ira

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este cap, que la verdad tiene bastante tiempo desde que lo hice, pero he estado tan falta de tiempo que ni siquiera para venir a subirlo había tenido oportunidad. u.u

En fin, aquí les dejo el cap. Muchas gracias a los que leen, a los que agregaron el fic como favoritos, y un agradecimiento especial para: **Sakuris, **por animarte a dejarme un comentario en el cap anterior ^^

* * *

__

© Los personajes de la serie Naruto, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ira**

"_Es aquel sentimiento tan común en el hombre, que se manifiesta con indignación y enfado, cuando algo nos parece malo o injusto. Pero se considera pecado, solo cuando ésta conlleva a un apetito desordenado de venganza, cuando nuestro instinto de destrucción sobrepasa toda moderación racional, desbordando todo límite dictado por una justa sentencia, y se desea sólo la inexistencia del prójimo". _

La ira, un sentimiento que experimento muy a menudo. Casi siempre por causa del dobe.

Es que realmente Naruto es la persona que posee más facilidad para sacarme de mis casillas, y la persona por medio de la cual producen mi ira. Solo por él y mis bebes soy capaz de arrasar a medio mundo si es necesario.

Aunque… curiosamente también es la persona que mas facilidad tiene para apaciguarla. Irónico sí, y es que, con una sonrisa, con unas palabras -o unos gritos- o algo que parece tan simple como un abrazo suyo, logra mandar a volar ese sentimiento.

Como que ya me tiene agarrado el truco el muy dobe.

Bueno, supongo que después de tanto tiempo juntos es lo mas normal.

Y si el dobe no lo logra… caer a golpes a un objeto inerte también sirve.

Pero, continuando con lo de la ira, he de admitir que si soy un gran ejemplo para definirla, todo aquel que me conozca sabrá que es muy sencillo jorobarme la paciencia, afortunadamente -para ellos- la mayoría también están concientes de que es mejor que no se metan conmigo porque les irá mal, porque sí, soy vengativo ¿y que? mejor que lo tengan presente así se andan con cuidado.

Um, ya me salí del tema.

En lo que estaba era que, así como están esos inteligentes que tienen claro que deben dejarme en paz por su bien, también hay otros que pareciera que hubiesen adquirido como un hobby hacerme enfadar. Entre ellos Kakashi, la vieja Tsunade, y otros mas, pero el peor de todos es sin duda el pintor de cuarta. Sai, como lo detesto, bastante que me hace enojar el muy desgraciado, y es que desde que estoy de vuelta en la villa me ha causado no se cuantas rabietas, y me ha hecho descubrir no se cuantos tics nerviosos, juro que si no fuera porque mi dobe no me lo permite ya le hubiera dado un boleto sin retorno al cementerio.

Ese degenerado osaba meterse con mi Naruto, el muy maldito al principio, cuando el dobe y yo no éramos nada aún se la pasaba manoseándolo, ¡y en mi cara!. Aunque, luego descubrí que lo hacía solo para irritarme. Y a lo largo de estos seis años que llevo viviendo de nuevo en Konoha, siempre -y con siempre me refiero a las veinticuatro horas del día, de todos los días- se las apaña para encontrar una manera de satisfacer ese condenado pasatiempo.

Lo bueno es que dejó de utilizar a Naruto para hacerlo, eso después de que empezó su relación con el Sabaku, lo que sinceramente me alegra, pero no por ellos, no malentiendan, me alegro porque así me los quite a los dos de encima, o mas bien de encima del dobe, aunque lo de Sai solo era por fastidiarme, lo de Gaara si iba en serio. Ese mapache sin cejas es otro que me causó mas de un dolor de cabeza, y aun me los sigue causando, a causa de su cercana amistad con Naruto, y con eso de que el dobe es el Hokage y el mapache el Kazekage, ya se imaginarán.

En fin, ahora solo guardo la esperanza de que esos dos de enserien en su relación y el pintor se largue a Suna -si no es que Sakura lo mata primero- así me libro de él. Y es que como mencioné, ya no utiliza a Naruto para molestarme, pero eso no significa que no lo haga, claro que no, ahora lo hace con mis hijos.

¿Ah?, es cierto no saben nada de mis niños.

Bien, resulta que Naruto y yo tenemos dos hijos, una niña, Uzumaki Keiko y un niño, Uchiha Kei - lo de los apellidos fue otra discusión mas con el dobe por cual debían llevar, obviamente al final decidimos uno y uno- son gemelos, ambos con seis años de edad. Sí leyeron bien, seis años, los mismos que tengo yo viviendo en Konoha, aunque nosotros los tenemos oficialmente desde que tenían poco mas de un año, que fue cuando los adoptamos, es que ellos se quedaron huérfanos estando recién nacidos, al igual que muchos otros luego de la destrucción de Konoha por el ataque de Akatsuki, fue después de eso que terminé regresando -que Naruto me obligó- y un año mas tarde que comencé mi relación con el dobe, es decir hace cinco años, casi de inmediato empezamos a vivir juntos, y en poco Naruto me vino con la idea de que quería adoptarlos.

Y yo, estoy muy feliz, aunque no me lo vean en la cara, tengo una familia con Naruto -aun me cuesta creer que sea así- no me importa en absoluto no tener hijos de sangre, pues, después de todo lo que pasó, y después de saber como sucedieron las cosas realmente, con mi hermano, el clan y la villa, decidí que quizás lo mejor es que el linaje del sharingan se acabe conmigo.

Ahora, solo me dedico a mi familia y a ayudar a mi Hokage con la villa.

Y es que Konoha ha pasado por muchas desde aquel ataque, al igual que nosotros otras familias adoptaron a los otros niños que sufrieron a causa de eso, y todos juntos hemos trabajando para reconstruirla -sí, yo también- y devolverla a lo que era, casi de inmediato el dobe ascendió a Rokudaime Hokage, con lo fuerte que se volvió nadie tuvo ninguna objeción en que así fuera, después de todo Naruto Uzumaki acabó convirtiéndose en un héroe. Mientras yo, estuve de lado de los villanos y casi termino de hundirla.

Y es aquí cuando llegamos a donde nos interesa, la Ira como pecado, pues es normal que las personas sufran de Ira.

Sin embargo la mía trascendió a un pecado, y uno grave, cuando dejé que me consumiera, y cometí muchas estupideces, especialmente cuando mi Ira siempre ha venido de la mano con mi orgullo, el cual siempre fue responsable de que me guardara todo sentimiento, incluyendo mi ira y todo lo relacionado con ella, provocando inevitablemente que esta se acumulara en mí, como el vapor dentro de una olla de presión para luego estallar irremediablemente en mi gran sed de venganza contra aquellos causantes de todo mi sufrimiento.

Mas específicamente, contra mi hermano, es él quién llegó a desatar mi verdadera Ira, obligándome a odiarlo y buscar a toda costa acabar con su vida, para luego saber que todo era para obligarme a ser fuerte, que lo hacía protegiéndome, y sentí mas rabia aún cuando supe de su inocencia, sentí rabia conmigo y con los verdaderos responsables, me volqué contra ellos, y estuve dispuesto a llevarme a Konoha por delante solo para reclamar justicia con mis propias manos.

Tal vez si no hubiera permitido que la Ira me cegara, las cosas se hubiesen dado de forma distinta, pero ese es el problema aquí, que el tal vez no existe, que una vez actuamos, ya no podemos volver atrás, que una vez lastimas a alguien que no lo merece solo porque no te detuviste a pensar que esa persona no tiene la culpa de tu rabia, ya no puedes resarcir el daño, que una vez tomas venganza, o haces justicia por tus propios medios -que vamos, no nos engañemos, es la misma cosa- no hay marcha atrás.

Después de todo, por experiencia propia les digo, solo queda el vacío, el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad.

Y yo tuve suerte de tener a alguien como Naruto, que a pesar de todo lo que le hice, a pesar de todo lo mal que le traté, es tan usuratonkashi que me perdonó, estuvo a mi lado, me apoyó. Y ahora comparte su vida conmigo, no obstante, hay algo que tengo bien claro y es que, aunque Naruto me haya perdonado y aunque él diga que ya lo ha olvidado, estoy seguro de que no es así, ya que, cuando lastimamos a una persona de la manera en la que yo lo hice con el dobe, aunque ruegues perdón y esa persona te lo otorgue, ese evento no se va a olvidar, de eso pueden estar seguros, tal vez consigues hacerlo pasar a un segundo plano pero siempre va a estar allí, y eso es algo que hay que tomar en cuenta a la hora de actuar.

Y pues, que más puedo decir, solo me resta que.

En conclusión, mi consejo sería…

No traten de reprimir su Ira, porque si lo hacen solo lograrán que esta se acumule y luego explote como una bomba de tiempo, solo traten de calmarse primero para que puedan actuar con la cabeza fría, y así no terminen lastimándose ustedes mismos o en el peor de los casos a alguien inocente. Recuerden siempre, que no pueden borrar sus acciones, y tampoco pueden recoger sus palabras. Así que, controlen su Ira, nunca permitan que esta los controle a ustedes.

* * *

Otra vez, gracias por leer. Si les gusta, dejen un Review, y si no también, estoy abierta a todas las críticas (_constructivas_)

Próximo capítulo: **Gula**


	4. Gula

Hola, aquí con el 4° pecado. Primero que nada, los respectivos agradecimientos, para quienes siguen el fic. Doblemente a quienes me apoyan en los review, y los que agregaron el fic como favorito.

**sakuris, ****Skuld Fair**** y Tsukihime**. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario en el cap anterior.

Debo decir que el siguiente cap, me tiene estancada, no he podido concretarlo bien aún. Así que es probable que me tarde en traerlo. Pero hare lo posible por que no sea mucho.

**

* * *

**_© Los personajes de la serie Naruto, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Gula**

"_La gula es definida como el deseo desordenado por el placer conectado con la comida o la bebida; Pero mas allá de el comer en exceso, la gula se manifiesta con la búsqueda de satisfacer un apetito mas profundo y significativo" _

Antes que nada, ¿Cómo se los digo para que quede bien claro? Cuando se trata de mi preciado Ramen…

¡NO estoy cometiendo Gula dattebayo!!

Bien, espero que con eso sea suficiente. Ahora, les explicaré por qué no.

Verán, se que muchos dirán, Naruto no seas cabezota es gula y punto, porque estás obsesionado con el Ramen y bla-bla-bla; Pero no es así, y eso es porque yo como mucho Ramen, y admito que si por mi fuera sería mi único alimento ttebayo, pero desafortunadamente no se puede y tampoco me lo permiten -especialmente cierto bastardo- y es cierto lo asumo. Esperen, me perdí, ¿A que iba?

Ah sí, decía que es cierto que como mucho Ramen, pero solo lo hago por la sencilla razón de que me encanta dattebayo, y es que no pueden negar que es la comida mas deliciosa, maravillosa, única y… todas las demás palabras de alabanza que les puedan ocurrir.

Em… la cosa es que yo como Ramen porque me gusta mucho, es delicioso y en resumen es mi alimento favorito, y por eso me produce alegría comerlo; especialmente si estoy acompañado con alguno de mis amigos, o en casa, con mis bebés a quienes también les encanta, aunque el baka que representa el papel de su otro padre, me discuta porque según él no debo alimentarlos con chatarra (bastardo, ¿como se atreve a insultar mi Ramen?) Pero hombre, que es una de las pocas cosas que puedo compartir con ellos, en todo lo demás se parecen demasiado a él, cualquiera que no sepa que Kei y Keiko no son hijos de sangre Sasuke, ni se lo imaginarían jamás, si hasta se parecen físicamente y todo -curioso- además son tan serios, educados y ordenados aún siendo tan pequeños que dejan a todos maravillados -lo bueno es que ni rastro de "El encanto Uchiha", gracias a dios que al ser adoptados se salvan de ese "gen"- mis hijos son un amor; diablos, parezco toda una "mamá" hablando así, pero es que, me es imposible no hacerl; y técnicamente yo vendría representando ese papel -me da vergüenza decirlo- pero en fin, no me molesta, al contrario me llena como no tienen idea, y que me llamen oto-chan así tan tiernos. Ese rasgo es mío, junto a la inteligencia, el talento ninja -aunque tengan seis años- y el gusto adquirido por el Ramen.

Bueno, dejando de lado mi orgullo de padre, volvemos a lo de la gula. Insisto en que ésta no la cometo cuando se trata de Ramen ttebayo, porque lo como por gusto y cuando tengo hambre.

A diferencia de quienes sí cometen el pecado capital de la gula, como estuvo comentado Sai (¿se han dado cuenta que siempre se mete en mis reflexiones? No se como le hace) una vez que salió el tema de la gula y de mi -según la gente- "obsesión por el Ramen", Sai comentaba que había leído que, ésta la comenten aquellas personas que se atiborran de cualquier clase de comida a toda hora, aún cuando esta sea "chatarra" (cosa que el Ramen ¡NO es!) sin tener hambre, y a sabiendas de que pueden perjudicar su salud, solo por el hecho de comer por comer, la mayoría de las veces tratando de llenar algún vacío interno -que no tiene nada que ver con el estómago- y hasta son capaces de provocarse el vómito para luego seguir comiendo (sí, asqueroso dattebayo) incluso serían capaces de arruinarse económicamente solo por conseguir con qué llenarse el estómago, esto más que nada, cuando se obsesionan por una comida cara.

Um… el baka de Sai esa vez me defendió, aunque si mal no recuerdo aquella vez era Sasuke el que me discutía; claro, ya recuerdo, lo hizo para llevarle la contraria a mi teme y fastidiarlo. Pero de todos modos se lo agradezco porque le calló la boca.

En definitiva, espero que viendo esto, haya quedado bien claro lo que dije al principio. Pero por si las dudas, les repito que con el Ramen…

¡NO estoy cometiendo Gula dattebayo!!

Ahora que, no digo que esté exento de la gula, de hecho no creo que nadie lo esté, porque todos nos excedemos a veces, y la gula no está asociada exclusivamente a la comida, y yo en mi trabajo de Hokage, tengo que reconocer que en algunas ocasiones me lleno de más cosas de las que puedo hacer.

Y otra cosa que va de la mano con la gula son: los vicios. Como la oba_chan que bebe sake como si no hubiera mañana, o Kakashi sensei que no suelta el dichoso librito que todos conocemos. Y por ahí muchos otros ejemplos.

Pero si es de admitir un vicio personal, ese sería…

Sasuke.

Y según su propia confesión, para él, soy yo.

¿En que sentido?

Sáquenlo por ahí, asociado a la lujuria.

En conclusión, mi consejo sería...

Cuídense de los excesos, es muy bueno darse un gusto, y todos nos lo merecemos de vez en cuando, pero si esto implica un daño para ustedes mismos, por mas placentero o satisfactorio que sea, no es bueno.

* * *

De nuevo, gracias por leer.

Próximo capítulo, **Avaricia**.


End file.
